


Lion's Cub

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 The Crossing, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel has a good reason to be grateful.  Set one week after The Crossing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of het. Spoilers for The Crossing (S3, ep09).

Lionel looked up as Lee came into the kitchen. For a moment, he stared, his breath catching in his throat. His boy was whole and healthy, not lying in a grave with a bullet in his head, courtesy of HR. Even after a week, the gratitude Lionel felt still had the power to stop him in his tracks.

Thank God for Shaw. If it hadn't been for her, Lee would have died. No mercy, no second chance, and no Lee. Instead, here he was: living, breathing, asking about Shaw's first name...

"Wait, what?"

"Her first name, Dad. She has one, right?"

"Well, yeah." Lionel put a plate of food in front of Lee, though his mind was on Shaw. She had a first name. Probably. You could never tell with Shaw. She was too much like the big guy, in many ways.

"So, what is it?"

Lionel had no idea; he hadn't liked to ask. Shaw had that effect on him. Well, that and the guns she carried. "Why do you wanna know?"

Lee's ears turned pink and Lionel felt a flash of alarm. Not Lee. And not Shaw. Not that she wasn't... But she was Shaw! Lionel hated to think what she'd done to the last guy who'd thought about her.

"She's not your type. Eat your dinner."

"Why not?" Lee sat down and picked up a fork but his gaze was turned on Lionel.

Why not? Geeze, as if Lionel needed a reason. She was _Shaw!_ She spent her off-time cleaning her guns and knee-capping her neighbour when he played music too loudly; there was no way Lionel would let Lee get involved with Shaw. Not that Lionel thought badly of her. If you needed back up, Shaw was your girl. Assuming the big guy was too busy, that was. But not for Lee. Nu uh. Lee needed to date more suitable girls. Girls who had no idea how to strip down a weapon or wield a grenade launcher.

"Dad? Why not?"

Realising he'd been quiet too long, Lionel grabbed for any excuse. "She's...too old for you. She's thirty. Five. At least."

"Wow, really?" Lee still had a starry look in his eyes, not that Lionel could blame him. After a few seconds, just as Lionel's heart-rate was returning to normal, Lee added, "Age is just a number."

Lionel clutched at the table, then yelped as his still-healing fingers objected.

"Dad! You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You eat your dinner."

As Lee started eating, Lionel gave a sigh. Teenage boys. His dad had said one day Lionel's son would do to Lionel what Lionel had done to him. He'd been right. Though, at least his dad hadn't had to deal with him crushing on Shaw. Well, like father, like son. Lionel just hoped Shaw never found out.


End file.
